gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Michaels Villa
Michaels Villa (engl. Michael’s Mansion) ist das Anwesen von Protagonist Michael De Santa aus Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online. Das Anwesen ist eines der Speicherhäuser in GTA V, die man nach der Mission Komplikationen erhält. Es liegt am Portola Drive in Rockford Hills, Los Santos und ist sehr luxuriös ausgestattet. Das gesamte Gelände wird zudem umgeben vom West Eclipse Boulevard, dem Rockford Drive sowie dem Edwood Way. Das Haus ist zweistöckig. Im Erdgeschoss gibt es mehrere Zimmer, wie das Wohnzimmer, die Küche, den Essbereich, den Eingang sowie den Zugang zur Garage. Im Obergeschoss befinden sich die Zimmer der Kinder Tracey und Jimmy, das Bad und die Schlafzimmer von Michael und Amanda samt Umkleideraum. Weiter befindet sich ein großer Garten auf dem Grundstück, welcher einen Pool sowie Tennisplatz und einen großen Balkon umfasst. Die Garage bietet Platz für zwei Autos. Fahrzeuge * Michaels schwarzer Tailgater * Amandas roter Sentinel * Traceys gelber Issi * Ein grauer Bison bis zur Mission Eheberatung, in der er zum Einsatz kommt * Jimmys BeeJay XL (bis er in der Mission Komplikationen gestohlen wird) * Michaels roter Premier (nach der Mission Yoga beruhigt bis zur Mission Caida Libre, ersetzt Michaels Tailgater) * Scorcher (nicht immer) Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto V * Komplikationen (Franklin bricht ein, um ein Auto zu stehlen) * Vater & Sohn (Ausgangspunkt. Franklin und Michael brechen auf, um ein Bier trinken zu gehen, müssen dann aber Jimmy retten) * Eheberatung * Freundschaftsanfrage * Papis kleines Mädchen * Mr. Philips * Fame or Shame * Yoga beruhigt * Leichte Turbulenzen * Das Kriegsbeil begraben * Frischfleisch * Familienzusammenführung * Der Zusammenbruch * Das große Ding * Die dritte Alternative (Schlussmission; Option C) Grand Theft Auto Online * Einleitung * Im Gegner-Modus "Jede Kugel zählt" Michaels Villa Wohnzimmer.jpg Michaels Villa Traceys Zimmer.jpg Michaels Villa Schlafzimmer.jpg Michaels Villa Küche.jpg Michaels Villa Obergeschoss.jpg Michaels Villa Jimmys Zimmer.jpg Michaels Villa Eingangsbereich.jpg Michaels Villa Bad.jpg Personen Familie De Santa * Michael De Santa * Amanda De Santa * James De Santa * Tracey De Santa Arbeitskräfte * Carlos (Gärtner) * Eva (Putzfrau/Bedienstete) * Poolboy * Peter Kerr Änderungen gegenüber Beta/Trailer Folgende Änderungen sind erkennbar: * Ein drittes Türmchen am Haus ist hinzugekommen. * Die große Eingangstür (zum Garten hin) ist durch eine Kleinere ersetzt worden. * Einige Laubbäume sind gegen Palmen ausgetauscht worden bzw. komplett entfernt worden. * Einzelne Ziersträucher sind durch eine Hecke ersetzt worden. Zutritt In GTA V kann nur Michael sein Haus betreten. Wenn man es mit einem anderen Charakter versucht, öffnet sich zwar das Tor der Einfahrt, aber die Türen sind verschlossen. Da die Fenster aus kugelsicherem Glas sind, kann man sich auch nicht durch die Fenster hindurch Zutritt in das Haus verschaffen. Wenn aber Michael in seinem Haus ist und zu Franklin oder Trevor wechselt, kann man das Haus trotzdem betreten. Wenn man als Trevor oder Franklin auf dem Grundstück hinter das Haus geht, seht ihr oft von den Fenstern aus die Familie. Ist zum Beispiel Trevor oder Franklin in der Sichtweite eines Familienmitglieds, sagen sie oft Sätze wie „Hi Trevor/Franklin“ oder „Wir sollten uns lieber bald einen Wachhund besorgen“. In GTA Online ist es außerdem möglich, durch einen Glitch in Michaels Villa zu gelangen. Dies funktioniert bei fast allen Gebäuden im Spiel, die einen Innenraum haben. Trivia * Es ist in beiden Trailern zu sehen. * Während der Entwicklung des Spiels veränderte sich Michaels Villa geringfügig im Aussehen. Die Unterschiede werden deutlich, wenn man ein Bild aus August 2012 mit einer Szene im zweiten Trailer (November 2012) vergleicht. Unter anderem sahen die Büsche am Tennisplatz noch anders aus. * Schießt man mit Trevor Philips oder Franklin Clinton auf das Anwesen, wird Michael sich per Handy melden und dem Protagonisten mitteilen, dass er dies sofort zu unterlassen habe. * Sitzt die Familie am Tisch nahe der Küche, während man Trevor oder Franklin spielt, kann man am Haus Haftbomben anbringen und zünden, worauf alle Personen am Boden liegen. Kurze Zeit später erhält man von Tracey eine SMS: "Die Arztkosten bezahlst du, du Arsch". Damit gehört Michaels Familie zu den Personen, die man nicht töten kann. Wenn man Jimmy tötet, macht er sich über die Zahlung lustig und sagt, er sucht sich einen Job. * Michael wird sich auch per Handy melden, wenn man mit dem Protagonisten das Auto seiner Tochter entwendet. * In der Küche hängt eine Tafel. Von Zeit zu Zeit ändert sich der Text darauf: ** Tennisstunde • Tanzstunde ** Yoga • Meditieren • Zentriertheit ** Das Geschriebene steht an der Tafel/Die Stunde hat geschlagen The writing is on the board; Wortwitz: die Tafelkreide hängt an der Wand. Eigentlich: The writing is on the wall ** Schulvorbereitung • Abnehmlager ** Wie oft Daddy trinkt: Whiskey: 10 • Bier: 8 • Wodka: 3 Bildergalerie 61.jpg|Michaels Villa (Beta-Version vom August 2012) 2hwi2d1.png|Amanda (links) und Tracy in der Küche Gameplay-1-down-we-go-3.jpg|Das Anwesen von oben en:Michael's Mansion pl:Rezydencja Michaela ru:Особняк Майкла Kategorie:Villen Kategorie:Wohnorte Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Speicherhäuser Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Gebäude Kategorie:Betretbar